


Forever? (MALEC & JALEC)

by Denise_F



Category: Gay - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV), jalec - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Malec, One Shot, Shadowhunters - Freeform, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise_F/pseuds/Denise_F
Summary: Alec Lightwood isn't sure if he likes Jace Lightwood Herondale or Magnus Bane more. Magnus is Alec's current boyfriend, but he can't stop thinking about Jace because he's lived with him most of his life. What Magnus doesn't know is that Alec is having a secret affair with Jace. After Magnus accidentally walked in on Jace and Alec kissing, Magnus is devastated and breaks up with Alec. Magnus then soon plans his revenge on them.Who will Alec choose? What will Magnus do out of pure jealousy? Will things heal up? Find out in my new fanfic based on Cassandra Clare's Best Selling Book Series, The Mortal Instruments.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Jalec, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Malec - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Forever? (MALEC & JALEC)

**Author's Note:**

> This was on Wattpad in 2016 I think and then I deleted it from there and kept it in my Google Keep and came across it again today and decided to continue it.

Alec Lightwood is an eighteen year old Shadowhunter, a warrior who protects humans from the demons they don't see. He lives with his essentially step-brother Jace Lightwood Herondale. Alec's parents adopted him because his father passed away and he had nowhere else to go. Alec always appreciated Jace's demon hunting skills. The way he trained most of the day to get ready and how he handled his seraph blade. Alec worshiped his supreme abilities. Alec had his fair share of skills too with archery, bow and arrow, but he mostly kept guard while they were fighting demons together. Alec was Jace's protector, or his guardian angel sounds better since they were part angel.

Alec has a secret crush on Jace. Alec and Jace worked so close together that Alec started to develop romantic feelings toward his parabatai. Whenever they would use their special parabatai tracking power they would stare into each other's eyes and Alec would gaze just a little too deep and for a longer time than Jace.

Ever since that moment with the memory demon where he revealed that he loved Jace, things changed. Alec was paranoid that everyone knew how he felt about Jace, but Jace interpreted that as a brotherly love.

Then he met Magnus. The love of his life.

It’s been years since all of that happened. Magnus and Alec were happily in love, but there has been a secret that Alec has kept from his beautiful boyfriend.

Everything was amazing with their relationship, but there was always that thought in the back of Alec’s head. 

_ What if I never met Magnus and confessed my love for Jace, my first love? _

That thought has nagged Alec for the first few years that he was together with Magnus. There was no doubt that he still loved Magnus, but he still had that possibility with Jace.

So one day Alec did what he always wanted to do. He confessed his feelings to his first love, Jace.

At the time, Jace thought that Clary was his sister when in reality she wasn’t. Alec was glad when Valentine said that Jace was his son because that meant that he could have a chance. Alec knew Jace loved Clary, but now that he thought they were siblings he could be with his love.

It was a perfectly normal day. A day of relaxation where everyone was off doing their own thing. Magnus was at his loft for the day and Alec decided he should confess his feelings now because he didn’t want to wait any longer. The whole building seemed so quiet to Alec. He walked down the long empty hallways and heard the echoes of his own footsteps.

He knocked on Jace’s door. Jace opened the door and stood there with only a towel around his waist. He had just gotten out of the shower and his hair was damp and stuck to the back of his neck.

Alec’s eyes were stuck staring at Jace’s muscular chest.

“Alec?” Jace said.

Alec shook his head and looked up at Jace. “Jace!”

“Hey, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to talk to you, if you have a minute.”

“Sure, let me just get dressed in the bathroom. Come in.”   
Jace opened the door more so Alec could walk in. Jace went behind the bathroom door. Alec sat down on the sofa. He looked around the room. It was exactly how he remembered it, neat and tidy. They used to come in here when they were younger and relax after a full day of chasing down demons. 

Jace came back from the bathroom wearing a black tee and trousers. Alec always loved Jace in black. It made his muscles pop out more and complimented his features.

“So what did you want to talk to me about?” Jace said while he was drying his hair with a towel.

“Well, um, it’s about us.”

“What about us? Is there something I did?”

“No. It’s not you, it’s me.”

“Alec, are you breaking up with me?” Jace had that sly grin on his face.

“No! Jace, I’m trying to be serious here.”

“Alright, alright. Tell me.”

“Okay, so do you remember that time when we went to Magnus to help Clary get back her memories?”

“Yeah, he conjured that demon and I almost died.”

“Right. Well, do you remember what the demon showed us? When it was my turn to show who I loved the most?”

“Yeah, it was me because I’m so lovable.” Jace giggled.

Alec laughed nervously with him. 

“And because we’re parabatai,” Jace added. He was smiling at Alec.

“Yeah, but…”

“But? There will be no buts here, mister! I am your one and only parabatai!” 

Alec let out a small laugh. “Yeah, but it’s about that love. What if it was a different type of love?”

Jace looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, what if I don’t love you like a brother?”

“Alec?”

“What if I love you as a boyfriend?”

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want another chapter. Thank you! 💙


End file.
